familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of the U.S. Presidents
This article compiles the descendencies of the 43 U.S. Presidents. George Washington :1. George Washington (1732-1799) :+ m. Martha Dandridge Custis (1731-1802) John Adams :1. John Adams (1735-1826) :+ m. Abigail Smith (1744-1818) :-----2. Abigail Adams (1765-1813) :-----+ m. Hon. William Stephens Smith (1755-1816) :----------3. William Steuben Smith (1787-1850) :----------+ m. Catherine Maria Frances Johnson (1786-1869) :---------------4. Caroline Amelia Smith (1814-?) :---------------4. William Stephens Smith (1816-?) :----------3. John Adams Smith :----------3. Thomas Hollins Smith :----------3. Caroline Amelia Smith (1795-1852) :----------+ m. John Peter DeWindt (1786-1870) :---------------4. Elizabeth DeWindt (1818-1898) :---------------+ m. Christopher Pearse Cranch (1813-1892) :-----2. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) :-----+ m. Louisa Catherine Johnson (1775-1852) :----------3. George Washington Adams (1801-1829) :---------------4. Jacob Adams (1826-?) :---------------+ m. Julia :--------------------5. Hoxsie Adams (?-1910) :--------------------5. Peter Adams :--------------------5. James Adams :--------------------5. Phillip Adams :--------------------5. Julie Adams :--------------------5. George Adams :--------------------5. Jackla Adams :----------3. John Adams (1803-1834) :----------+ m. Mary Catherine Hellen (1806-1870) :---------------4. Mary Louisa Adams (1829-1859) :---------------+ m. William Clarkson Johnson (1823-1893) :----------3. Unnamed Adams (1806-1806) :----------3. Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) :----------+ m. Abigail Brown Brooks (1808-?) :---------------4. John Quincy Adams (1833-1894) :---------------+ m. Fanny Crowninshield (1839-1911) :--------------------5. John Quincy Adams (1862-1876) :--------------------5. George Caspar Adams (1863-1900) :--------------------5. Charles Francis Adams (1866-1954) :--------------------5. Fanny Cadwallader Adams (c1867-?) :--------------------5. Fanny Crowninshield Adams (1873-1876) :--------------------5. Arthur Adams (1877-1943) :--------------------5. Abigail Adams (1879-1974) :---------------4. Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918) :---------------4. Charles Francis Adams (1835-1915) :--------------------5. Charles Francis Adams (1866-1954) :--------------------+ m. Frances Lovering :-------------------------6. Charles Francis Adams (1910-1999) :-------------------------+ m1. Margaret Stockton :------------------------------7. Abigail Adams :------------------------------+ m. James C. Manny :------------------------------7. Alison Adams :------------------------------+ m. Paul G. Hagan :------------------------------7. Charles Francis Adams :------------------------------7. Timothy Adams :-----------------------------------8. Ten grandchildren of Charles :----------------------------------------9. Eighteen great grandchildren of Charles :-------------------------+ m2. Beatrice D. Penati :-------------------------6. Catherine Adams :---------------4. Peter Chardon Brooks Adams (1848-1927) :---------------+ m. Evelyn Davis (c1852-?) :----------3. Louisa Catherine Adams (1811-1812) :-----2. Susanna Adams (1768–1770) :-----2. Charles Adams (1770-1800) :-----+ m. Sarah "Sally" Smith :----------3. Susannah Boylston Adams (1796-?) :----------3. Abigail Louisa Smith Adams (1798-1836) :----------+ m. Alexander Bryan Johnson (1786-1867) :---------------4. Alexander Smith Johnson (1817-1878) :---------------+ m1. Mary Agnes Ward (1842-1907) :---------------+ m2. Abby R. Gibson (1855-?) :---------------4. William Clarkson Johnson (1823-1893) :---------------+ m. Mary Louisa Adams (1829-1859) :-----2. Thomas Boylston Adams (1772-1832) :-----+ m. Ann Harold :----------3. Unknown Adams :----------3. Unknown Adams :----------3. Unknown Adams :----------3. Unknown Adams :----------3. Unknown Adams :----------3. Unknown Adams :----------3. Unknown Adams :-----2. Elizabeth Adams (1775-1775) Thomas Jefferson 1. Thomas Jefferson (1742-1826) + m. Martha Wayles (1748-1782) 2. Martha Jefferson (1772-1836) + m. Thomas Mann Randolph, Jr. 3. Anne Cary Randolph (1791-1826) 3. Thomas Jefferson Randolph (1792-1875) + m. Jane Hollins Nicholas 3. Ellen Wayles Randolph (1794-1795) 3. Ellen Wayles Randolph (1796-1876) + m. Joseph Coolidge 3. Cornelia Jefferson Randolph (1799-1871) 3. Virginia Jefferson Randolph (1801-1882) 3. Mary Jefferson Randolph (1803-1876) 3. James Madison Randolph (1806-1834) 3. Benjamin Franklin Randolph (1808-1871) 3. Meriwether Lewis Randolph (1810-1837) + m. Elizabeth Martin 3. Septimia Anne Randolph (1814-1887) 3. George Wythe Randolph (1818-1867) + m. Mary Elizabeth Adams (1830–1871) 2. Jane Randolph Jefferson (1774-1775) 2. Unnamed Son (1777-1777) 2. Mary Jefferson (1778-1804) + m. John Wayles Eppes 3. Unnamed Eppes (1800-1800) 3. Francis Wayles Eppes (1804-?) 3. Unnamed Daughter (1804-1804) 2. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (I) (1780-1781) 2. Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (II) (1782-1784) + relationship with Sally Hemings (1773-1835) and had alleged children: 2. Tom Hemings (1790-?) 2. Harriet Hemings (I) (1795-1797) 2. Beverly Hemings (1798-?) + m. Unknown 3. Unknown Hemings 2. Thenia? Hemings (1799-1802) 2. Harriet Hemings (II) (1801-?) + m. Unknown 2. Madison Hemings (1805-1877) + m. Mary Hughes McCoy 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 2. Eston Hemings (1808-1856) + m. Julia Ann Isaacs 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings 3. Unknown Hemings James Madison 1. James Madison (1751-1836) + m. Dorothea Dandrige Payne (1748-1849) James Monroe 1. James Monroe (1758-1831) + m. Elizabeth Kortright (1768-1830) 2. Eliza Kortright Monroe (1786-1840 + m. George Hay 3. Unknown Hay 2. James Spence Monroe (1799–1801) 2. Maria Hester Monroe (1803–1850) + m. Samuel Lawrence Gouverneur 3. James Monroe Gouverneur (1824-1868) 3. Elizabeth Kortright Gouverneur (1826-1868) + m. Henry Lee Heiskell 4. James Monroe Heiskell (1844-1899) + m. Esther 5. Teakle Wallace Heiskell (1868- ) 5. Minor Fairfax Heiskell (1869-1933) + m. Mary Fairfax Gouverneur Davis (1874-1956) 6. Fairfax Heiskell "Hiker" Davis () + m. Caroline 7. Minor 7. Sallie 7. Caroline 7. Jane 4. Henry Lee Heiskell (1850-1914) + m. Emma Leona 5. Esther (1879-1954) 5. Elizabeth (1884-1978) 5. John Carroll Brent Heiskell (1893-1893) 5. John Carroll Brent Heiskell (1896-1980) 3. Samuel Laurence Gouverneur, Jr. (1826-1880) + m. Mariah Campbell John Quincy Adams See section on his father, John Adams which includes his descendants. Andrew Jackson 1. Andrew Jackson (1767-1845) + m. Rachel Donelson Robards Jackson (1767-1828) Martin Van Buren 1. Martin Van Buren (1782-1862) + m. Hannah Hoes (1783-1819) 2. Abraham Van Buren (1807-1873) + m. Angelica Singleton (1818-1877) 3. Rebecca Van Buren (1840-1840) 3. Singleton Van Buren (1841-?) 2. John Van Buren (1810-1866) + m. Elizabeth Van der Poel (1810-1844) 2. Martin Van Buren, Jr. (1812-1855) 2. Unnamed Son (1814-1814) 2. Smith Thompson Van Buren (1817-1876) (had 7 children) + m. Ellen King James + m. Henrietta Eckford Irving 2. Unnamed Daughter William Henry Harrison :-----1. William Henry Harrison (1773-1841) :-----+ m. Anna Tuthill Symmes (1775-1864) :----------2. Elizabeth Bassett Harrison (1796-1846) :----------+ m. John Cleves Short :----------2. John Cleves Symmes Harrison (1798-1830) :----------+ m. Clarissa Pike :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :----------2. Lucy Singleton Harrison (1800-1826) :---------------+ m. David K. Este :---------------3. Unknown Este :----------2. William Henry Harrison, Jr. (1802-1838) :----------+ m. Jane Findlay Irwin :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :----------2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) :----------+ m1. Lucretia Knapp Johnson (1804-1830) :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :----------+ m2. Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin (1810-1850) :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901) :---------------+ m1. Caroline Lavinia Scott (1832-1892) :--------------------4. Russell Benjamin Harrison (1854-1936) :--------------------+ m. May Angeline Saunders :--------------------4. Mary Harrison (1858-1930) :--------------------+ m. James Robert McKee :-------------------------5. Unknown McKee :-------------------------5. Unknown McKee :--------------------4. Unnamed Daughter Harrison (1861-1861) :---------------+ m2. Mary Scott Lord (1858-1948) :--------------------4. Elizabeth Harrison (1897-1955) :--------------------+ m. James Blaine Walker :-------------------------5. Jane Harrison Walker :-------------------------+ m. Newell Garfield (great-grandson of President James A. Garfield) :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :----------2. Benjamin Harrison (1806-1840) :----------+ m1. Louisa S. Bonner :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :----------+ m2. Mary Raney :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :----------2. Mary Symmes Harrison (1809-1842) :----------+ m. John Henry Fitzhugh Thornton :---------------3. Unknown Thornton :----------2. Carter Bassett Harrison (1811–1839) :----------+ m. Mary Anne Sutherland :---------------3. Unknown Harrison :----------2. Anna Tuthill Harrison (1813–1865) :----------+ m. William Henry Harrison Taylor :----------2. James Findlay Harrison (1814–1819) John Tyler 1. John Tyler, Jr. (1790-1862) + m. Letitia Christian (1790-1842) 2. Mary Tyler (1815-1848) + m. Henry Lightfoot Jones 3. Unknown Jones 3. Unknown Jones 3. Unknown Jones 2. Robert Tyler (1816-1877) + m. Elizabeth Priscilla Cooper 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. John Tyler III (1819-1896) + m. Martha Rochelle 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Letitia Tyler (1821-1907) + m. James Semple 2. Elizabeth Tyler (1823-1850) + m. William Nevison Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller 3. Unknown Waller (1850-?) 2. Anne Contesse Tyler (1825–1825) 2. Alice Tyler Denison (1827–1854) + m. Henry Mandeville Denison 3. Unknown Denison 3. Unknown Denison 2. Tazewell Tyler (1830-1874 + m1. Unknown + m2. Unknown (had 2 or 7 children) + m2. Unknown (a slave; this is disputed) 2. John William Dunjee (1833-1903) + m3. Julia Gardiner (1820-1889) 2. David Gardiner Tyler (1846-1927) + m. Mary Morris Jones 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. John Alexander Tyler (1848-1883) + m. Sarah Griswold Gardiner 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Julia Tyler (1849-1871) + m. William H. Spencer 3. Unknown Spencer 2. Lachlan Tyler (1851-1902) + m. Georgia Powell 2. Lyon Gardiner Tyler (1853-1935) + m1. Annie Baker Tucker 3. John Tyler 3. Elizabeth Gilmour Tyler 3. Julia Gardiner Tyler + m2. Sue Ruffin 3. Lyon Gardiner Tyler Jr. 3. Harrison Ruffin Tyler (1928- ) + m. Frances Payne Bouknight 3. Henry Tyler 2. Robert Fitzwalter Tyler (1856-1927) + m. Fannie Glenn 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 3. Unknown Tyler 2. Pearl Tyler (1860-1947) + m. Major William Mumford Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis 3. Unknown Ellis James Knox Polk 1. James Knox Polk (1795-1849) + m. Sarah Childress (1803-1891) Zachary Taylor 1. Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) + m. Margaret Mackall Smith (1788-1852) 2. Anne Margaret Mackall Taylor (1811-1875) + m. Robert C. Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 3. Unknown Wood 2. Sarah Knox Taylor (1814-1835) + m. Jefferson Finis Davis (1808-1889) 2. Octavia Pannel Taylor (1816-1820) 2. Margaret Smith Taylor (1819–1820) 2. Mary Elizabeth Taylor (1824-1909) + m1. Major William Wallace Smith Bliss (1815-1883) + m2. Philip Dandridge 2. Richard Taylor (1826-1879) + m. Louise Marie Myrthe Bringier (?-1875) 3. Richard Tyler, Jr. 3. Zachary Taylor 3. Louise Taylor 3. Elizbeth Taylor 3. Myrthe Taylor Millard Fillmore 1. Millard Fillmore (1800-1874) + m1. Abigail Powers (1798-1853) 2. Millard Powers Fillmore (1828-1889) 2. Mary Abigail Fillmore (1832-1854) + m2. Caroline Carmichael (1813-1881) Franklin Pierce 1. Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) + m. Jane Means Appleton (1806-1863) 2. Franklin Pierce, Jr. (1836–1836) 2. Frank Robert Pierce (1839–1843) 2. Benjamin Pierce (1841–1853) James Buchanan 1. James Buchanan (1791-1868) Abraham Lincoln :1. Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) :+ m. Mary Ann Todd (1818-1882) :-----2. Robert Todd Lincoln (1843-1926) :-----+ m. Mary Harlan :----------3. Mary Todd Lincoln (1869-1938) :----------+ m. Charles Bradford Isham :---------------4. Lincoln Isham (1892-1971) :---------------+ m. Leahalma Correa :----------3. Abraham Lincoln II (1873-1890) :----------3. Jessie Harlan Lincoln (1875-1948) :----------+ m. Warren Beckwith :---------------4. Mary Lincoln Beckwith (1898-1975) :---------------4. Robert Todd Lincoln Beckwith (1904-1985) :---------------+ m1. Hazel Holland Wilson :---------------+ m2. Annamarie Hoffman :----------------------5. Timothy Lincoln Beckwith (1968-) :---------------+ m3. Margaret Fristoe :----------+ m1. Frank Edward Johnson :----------+ m2. Robert J. Randolf :-----2. Edward Baker Lincoln (1846-1850) :-----2. William Wallace Lincoln (1850-1862) :-----2. Thomas Lincoln (1853-1871) Andrew Johnson :1. Andrew Johnson (1808-1875) :+ m. Eliza McCardle (1810-1876) :---2. Martha Johnson (1828-1901)]] :---+ m. David T. Patterson :---2. Charles Johnson (1830-1863) :---2. Mary Johnson (1832-1883) :---+ m. Daniel Stover :------3. Unknown Stover :------3. Unknown Stover :------3. Unknown Stover :---+ m. William Brown :---2. Robert Johnson (1834-1869) :---2. Andrew Johnson, Jr. (1852-1879) :---+ m. Bessie May Kumbaugh Ulysses Simpson Grant :1. Ulysses Simpson Grant (1822-1885) :+ m. Julia Boggs Dent (1825-1902) :---2. Frederick Dent Grant (1850-1912) :---+ m. Ida Marie Honoré (1854-1930) :------3. Julia Grant (1876-?) :------3. Ulysses Simpson Grant III (1881-1968) :------+ m. Edith Root (1878-1962) :---------4. Edith Grant :---------4. Clara Frances Grant :---------4. Julia Grant :---2. Ulysses Simpson Grant, Jr. (1852-1929) :---+ m1. Fannie Josephine Chaffee (1857-1909) :------3. Miriam Grant (1881-?) :------3. Chaffee Grant (1883-?) :------3. Julia Grant (1885-?) :------3. Fannie Grant (1889-?) :------3. Ulysses Simpson Grant IV (1893-1977) :------+ m. Matilda :------+ m. Frances Dean :---+ m2. America Workman Will, no children together :---2. Ellen Wrenshall Grant (1855-1922) :---+ m1. Algernon Charles Frederick Sartoris (1851-1893) :------3. Unknown Sartoris :------3. Unknown Sartoris :------3. Unknown Sartoris :------3. Unknown Sartoris :---+ m2. Frank Hatch Jones (?-1922) :---2. Jesse Root Grant (1858-1934) :---+ m1. Elizabeth Chapman (1860-1942) :------3. Chapman Grant (1887-1983) :------+ m. Mabel Lillian Pennebacker :---------4. Ulysses Simpson Grant V (1920-?) :------3. Nellie Grant :---+ m2. Lillian Burns Wilkins Rutherford Birchard Hayes :1. Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) :+ m. Lucy Ware Webb :---2. Birchard Austin Hayes (1853-1926) :---+ m. Mary Sherman :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :---2. James Webb Cook Hayes (1856-1934) :---+ m. Mary Otis Miller :---2. Rutherford Platt Hayes (1858-1927) :---+ m. Lucy Hayes Platt :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :------3. Unknown Hayes :---2. Joseph Thompson Hayes (1861-1863) :---2. George Crook Hayes (1864-1866) :---2. Fanny Hayes (1867-1950) :---+ m. Mary Eaton Smith :------3. Unknown Hayes :---2. Scott Russell Hayes (1871-1923) :---+ m. Maude Anderson :---2. Manning Force Hayes (1873–1874) James Abram Garfield :1. James Abram Garfield (1831-1881) :+ m. Lucretia Rudolph (1832-1918) :---2. Eliza Arabella "Trot" Garfield (1860-1863) :---2. Harry Augustus Garfield (1863-1942) :---+ m. Belle Hartford Mason (1864-1944) :------3. James Garfield (1889-1976) :------3. Mason Garfield (1892-1945) :------3. Lucretia Garfield (1894-1968) :------3. Stanton Garfield (1895-1979) :------+ m. Lucy Shaler Hodges :---------4. Mary Barnett Garfield :---------4. Stanton Garfield :---------4. George Hodges Garfield :---------4. John Mason Garfield :---2. James Rudolph Garfield (1865-1950), 23rd U.S. Secretary of the Interior :---+ m. Helen Hills Newell (1866-1930) :------3. John Newell Garfield (1892-1931) :------3. James Abram Garfield (1894-1969) :------3. Newell Garfield (1895-1975) :------+ m. Mary Louise Wyatt (1899-1983) :---------4. Newell Garfield (1923-2003) :---------+ m. Jane Harrison Walker (granddaughter of President Benjamin Harrison) :------3. Rudolph Hills Garfield (1899-1946) :---2. Mary Garfield (1867-1947) :------+ m. Joseph Stanley-Brown :------3. Unknown Stanley-Brown :------3. Unknown Stanley-Brown :------3. Unknown Stanley-Brown :---2. Irvin McDowell Garfield (1870-1951) :---+ m. Susan Emmons :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :---2. Abram Garfield (1872-1958) :---+ m1. Sarah Granger :------3. Unknown Garfield :------3. Unknown Garfield :---+ m2. Helen Grannis :---2. Edward Garfield (1874-1876) Chester Alan Arthur :1. Chester Alan Arthur (1829-1886) :+ m. Ellen Lewis Herndon (1837-1880) :---2. William Lewis Arthur (1860-1863) :---2. Chester Alan Arthur, Jr. (1864-1937) :---+ m1. Myra Townsend :------3. Chester "Gavin" Alan Arthur, III (1901-1972) :------+ m1. Charlotte Wilson :------+ m2. Esther Murphy Strachey :------+ m3. Ellen Janson :---+ m2. Rowena Dashwood Graves :---2. Ellen Herndon Arthur (1871-1915) :---+ m. Charles Pinkerton Stephen Grover Cleveland See section below (2nd term) for descendants. Alleged son of Grover Cleveland and Maria Crofts Halpin * Oscar Folsom Cleveland, (September 1874 - ?), adopted by James and Sarah King of Buffalo, New York before his fifth birthday; his name was changed to James E. King. Here, evidence becomes sketchy: he may have became a physician, died before the age of 30, and been buried in Warren, Pennsylvania. * According to a passport and WWI draft card posted at ancestry.com, James E. King, the son of Dr. James E. King and Sarah King was born on September 15, 1874 in Buffalo, NY. Don't know if he was adopted or was their natural son. In the 1880 census he is shown as a 5 year old living with the Kings on Niagra St. in Buffalo. * According to his obituary he was a gyneocologist in Buffalo and died in 1947 at age 71. * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=48066577 Benjamin Harrison See section on his grandfather, William Henry Harrison which includes his descendents. Stephen Grover Cleveland :1. Stephen Grover Cleveland (1837-1908) :+ m. Frances Clara Folsom (1864-1947) :-----2. Ruth Cleveland (1891-1904) :-----2. Esther Cleveland (1893-1980) :-----+ m. Captain William Sydney Bence Bosanquet (1893-1966) :----------3. Marion Frances Bosanquet :----------3. Philippa Ruth Bosanquet (1920) :----------+ m. charles william cleveland :-----2. Marion Cleveland (1895-1977) :-----+ m1. William Stanley Dell :----------3. Frances Folsom Dell :-----+ m2. John Harlan Amen :----------3. Grover Cleveland Amen :-----2. Richard Folsom Cleveland (1897-1974) :-----+ m1. Ellen Douglas Gailor :----------3. Ann Mary Cleveland :----------3. Thomas Grover Cleveland :-----+ m2. Jessie Maxwell Black :----------3. Frances Black Cleveland :----------3. George Maxwell Cleveland (c1952) :----------3. Margaret Folsom Cleveland :-----2. Francis Grover Cleveland (1903-1995) :-----+ m. Alice Erdman (?-1992) :----------3. Marion C. Cleveland :----------+ m. Unknown Cohen William McKinley :1. William McKinley, Jr. (1843-1901) :+ m. Ida Saxton (1847-1907) :-----2. Katherine McKinley (1871-1875) :-----2. Ida McKinley (1873-1873) Theodore Roosevelt :1. Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) :+ m1. Alice Hathaway Lee (1861-1884) :---2. Alice Lee Roosevelt (1884-1980) :---+ m. Nicholas Longworth (1869-1931), U.S. Speaker of the House :------3. Paulina Longworth (1925-1957) :------+ m. Alexander McCormick Sturm (1923-1951) :---------4. Joanna Mercedes Alessandra Sturm (1946) :---------+ relationship with Robert Hellman (1946-2008) :------------5. Alice Roosevelt Sturm :+ m2. Edith Kermit Carow (1861-1948) :---2. Theodore Roosevelt (1887-1944) :---+ m. Eleanor Butler Alexander (1888-1960) :------3. Grace Green Roosevelt (1911-1993) :------+ m. William McMillan :------3. Theodore Roosevelt (1914-2001) :------3. Cornelius Van Schaack Roosevelt (1915-1991) :------3. Quentin Roosevelt (1919-1948) :------+ m. Frances Blanche Webb :---------4. Anna C. Roosevelt, archaeologist :---------4. Alexandra Roosevelt :---------4. Susan Roosevelt, Harvard professor :---------+ m. William Floyd Weld (1945), 68th Governor of Massachusetts :------------5. David Weld :------------5. Ethel Weld :------------5. Mary Weld :------------5. Quentin Weld :------------5. Frances Weld :---2. Kermit Roosevelt (1889-1943) :---+ m. Belle Wyatt Willard (1896-1968) :------3. Kermit Roosevelt (1916-2000) :------+ m. Mary Lowe Gaddis :---------4. Kermit Roosevelt :------------5. Kermit Roosevelt (1971) :---------4. Mark Roosevelt (1955) :---------+ m. Dorothy :------------5. Matthew Roosevelt :---------4. Jonathan Roosevelt :---------4. Anne Roosevelt :---------+ m. Unknown Mason :------3. Joseph Willard Roosevelt (1918-2008) :------3. Belle Wyatt "Clochette" Roosevelt (1919-1985) :------3. Dirck Roosevelt (1925-1943) :---2. Ethel Carow Roosevelt (1891-1977) :---+ m. Dr. Richard Derby (1881-1963) :------3. Richard Derby (1914-1922) :------3. Edith Roosevelt Derby (1917-2008) :------+ m. Andrew Murray Williams (1916-1998) :---------4. Andrew Murray Williams (1942-2004) :_____+m. April Moore : 5. Christopher Webb :---------4. Richard Derby Williams (1944) :---------4. Sarah Gilmore Williams (1948) :---------+ m. Bruce K. Chapman (1934) :------------5. Adam Chapman :------------5. Andrew Chapman :------3. Sarah Alden Derby (1920-1999) :------3. Judith Quentin Derby (1923-1973) :---2. Archibald Bulloch Roosevelt (1894-1979) :---+ m. Grace Lockwood :------3. Archibald Bulloch Roosevelt (1918–1990) :------+ m1. Katharine W. Tweed :---------4. Tweed Roosevelt (1942) :------+ m2. Selwa Showker :------3. Theodora Roosevelt (1919-2008) :------3. Nancy Dabney Roosevelt (1923) :------3. Edith Kermit Roosevelt (1927-2003) :---2. Quentin Roosevelt (1897-1918) :---+ e. Flora Layne Whitney (1897-1986) 27. William Howard Taft :1. William Howard Taft (1857-1930) :+ m. Helen Louise Herron (1861-1943) :---2. Robert Alphonso Taft (1889-1953) :---+ m. Martha Wheaton Bowers :------3. William Howard Taft III (1915-1991) :---------4. William Howard Taft IV (1945) :------------5. William Howard Taft V :---------4. John Thomas Taft :------------5. Stephen Alexander Rinehart Taft :------3. Robert Alphonso Taft, Jr. (1917-1993) :------+ m. Blanca Duncan Noel :---------4. Robert Alphonso Taft III (1942) :---------+ m. Hope :---------4. Jonathan Duncan Taft :------3. Lloyd Bowers Taft I :---------4. Lloyd Bowers Taft II :------------5. Daniel Culley Taft :------------5. Virginia Taft :------------5. Bennett Stone Taft :---------4. Virginia Taft :------------5. Edward :--------------6. Sam :--------------6. Rose :------------5. Anna :---------4. Louise Taft-Cooke :------------5. Matthew Cooke :--------------6. Carson Cooke :--------------6. Brady Cooke :--------------6. Turner Cooke :------------5. Peter Cooke :--------------6. Madison Stone Cooke :------------5. Neil Cooke :--------------6. Virginia Donato :---------4. Julia Wilson Taft-Jonathan :------------5. Elizabeth Taft Jonathan :------------5. Sarah Reppert Jonathan :------------5. Anne Stone Jonathan :------3. Horace Dwight Taft (1925-1983) :---------4. John Godfrey Taft (1954) :---------4. Hugh Bancroft Taft-Morales (1957) :---------4. Horace Dutton Taft-Ferguson (1963) :---2. Helen Herron Taft (1891-1987) :---+ m. Frederick Johnson Manning :------3. Helen Taft Manning (1921) :------3. Caroline Manning (1925) :---2. Charles Phelps Taft II (1897-1983) :---+ m. Eleanor K. Chase :------3. Seth Chase Taft I (1923) :---------4. Frederick Irving Taft :---------4. Thomas Prindle Taft :---------4. Cynthia Bradley Taft :---------4. Seth Tucker Taft :------3. Eleanor Kellogg Taft :------3. Sylvia Howard Taft :------3. Lucia Chase Taft :------3. Cynthia Herron Taft :------3. Rosalyn Rawson Taft :------3. Peter Rawson Taft III :-----+ m. Diana Todd :---. Nick Edward Taft (1968-2012) :-----+ m. Kari Frost Taft :------2. Taylor Nicholas Taft :----------3. Rylee Frost Taft 28. Thomas Woodrow Wilson :1. Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924) :+ m1. Ellen Louise Axson (1860-1914) :-----2. Margaret Woodrow Wilson (1886-1944) :-----2. Jessie Woodrow Wilson (1887-1933) :-----+ m. Francis Bowes Sayre (1885-1972) :----------3. Francis Bowes Sayre, Jr. (1915-2008) :----------+ m. Harriet Taft Hart (1921-2003) :---------------4. Unknown Sayre :---------------4. Unknown Sayre :---------------4. Unknown Sayre :---------------4. Unknown Sayre :----------3. Eleanor Axson Sayre (1916-2001) :----------3. Woodrow Wilson Sayre (1919-2002) :----------+ m. Edith Warren Chase (1918-1985) :---------------4. Unknown Sayre :---------------4. Unknown Sayre :---------------+ m. Unknown Caliri :--------------------5. Unknown Caliri :-----2. Eleanor Randolph Wilson (1889-1967) :-----+ m. William Gibbs McAdoo (1863-1941) :----------3. Ellen Wilson McAdoo (1915-1946) :----------+ m1. Rafael Lopez de Onate (1902-?) :---------------4. Richard Floyd McAdoo (1935-1993) :---------------+ m1. Unknown Hirth :--------------------5. Unknown McAdoo :--------------------+ m. Unknown Mascuch :---------------+ m2. Unknown Shackleford :--------------------5. Unknown McAdoo :---------------+ m3. Unknown Smith :----------+ m2. William Alfred Hinshaw, Jr. (1916-1993) :---------------4. Unknown Hinshaw :---------------+ m. Unknown Johnson :--------------------5. Unknown Hinshaw :--------------------+ m. Unknown Quillen :-------------------------6. Unknown Quillen :-------------------------6. Unknown Quillen :-------------------------6. Unknown Quillen :--------------------5. Unknown Hinshaw :----------3. Mary Faith McAdoo (1920-1988) :----------+ m1. Donald Wilson Thackwell (1912-1962) :----------+ m2. Nicholas Haddad (1916-1979) :----------+ m3. Russell Vernon Bush (1916-1991) :+ m2. Edith Bolling Galt (1872-1961) 29. Warren Gamaliel Harding :1. Warren Gamaliel Harding (1865-1923) :+ m. Florence Mabel Kling (1860-1924) Alleged daughter of Warren Harding and Nan Britton * Elizabeth Ann Britton (October 22, 1919 – November 17, 2005) ** m. Henry Blaesing, 3 children 30. Calvin Coolidge :1. John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933) :+ m. Grace Anna Goodhue (1879-1957) :-----2. John Coolidge (1906-2000) :-----+ m. Florence Trumbull (1905-1998) :--------3. Cynthia Coolidge (1933-1989) (has 2 grandchildren) :--------+ m. S. Edward Jeter :-------------4. Christopher Coolidge Jeter (1967) :-------------+ m. Tammy Marie Alessi :------------------5. Kyle Jeter (1997) :------------------5. Chase Jeter (2000) :--------3. Lydia Coolidge (1939-2001) :--------+ m. Jeremy Whitman Sayles :-------------4. Jennifer Coolidge Sayles (1970) :-------------+ m. David Harville :-------------4. John Whitman Sayles (1974) :-----2. Calvin Coolidge, Jr. (1908-1924) 31. Herbert Clark Hoover :1. Herbert Clark Hoover (1874-1964) :+ m. Lou Henry (1874-1944) :-----2. Herbert Charles Hoover (1903-1969) :-----+ m. Margaret Eva Watson (1905-1982) :----------3. Margaret Ann Hoover (1926) :----------+ m. Richard Tatem Brigham (1925-?) :---------------4. Unknown Brigham :---------------4. Unknown Brigham :---------------+ m. Unknown Thomas :--------------------5. Unknown Thomas :--------------------5. Unknown Thomas :---------------4. Unknown Brigham :---------------+ m. Unknown McBride :---------------4. Unknown Brigham :---------------+ m. Unknown Mesher :--------------------5. Unknown Mesher :---------------4. Unknown Brigham :----------3. Herbert Clark Hoover (1927) :----------+ m. Meredith McGilvray (1927-?) :---------------4. Unknown Hoover :---------------4. Michael Hoover (1951-1979) :---------------4. Unknown Hoover :---------------+ m1. Unknown Marsh :--------------------5. Unknown Marsh :--------------------5. Unknown Marsh :---------------+ m2. Unknown Lauble :--------------------5. Unknown Lauble :----------3. Joan Ledlie Hoover (1930) :----------+ m. William Leland Vowles :---------------4. Mark Leland Vowles :---------------4. Aaron Clay Vowles :---------------4. Brian Arthur Vowles :-----2. Allan Henry Hoover (1907-1993) :-----+ m. Margaret Coberly (1911-?) :----------3. Unknown Hoover :----------3. Unknown Hoover :----------3. Unknown Hoover Unknown in tree: :---------------4. Margaret Hoover (1977) 32. Franklin Delano Roosevelt :1. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) :+ m. Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1884-1962) :-----2. Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1906-1975) :-----+ m1. Curtis Bean Dall (1896-1991) :----------3. Anna Eleanor Dall (1927) :----------+ m. Van H. Seagraves :---------------4. Nicholas Delano Seagraves (1949) :---------------+ m. Pamela Dixon :--------------------5. Delano Dixon Seagraves (1978) :--------------------5. Haven Seagraves (1981) :---------------4. David Delano Seagraves (1952) :---------------+ m. Ellen Baum :--------------------5. Lucy Seagraves (1983) :--------------------5. Dana Seagraves (1985) :---------------4. Anna Eleanor Seagraves (1955) :---------------+ m1. Kirby Smith :---------------+ m2. David Fierst :--------------------5. Sophie Fierst :--------------------5. Simon Fierst :--------3. Curtis Roosevelt Dall (1930) :--------+ m1. 1950 Robin H. Edwards :---------------4. Julianna Roosevelt (1952) :---------------+ m1. Irving Bass :--------------------5. Nicholas Roosevelt Bass (1985) :---------------+ m2. Stephen MacDonell Hargrove :--------+ m2. 1955 Ruth W. Sublette :--------+ m3. 1961 Jeanette Schlottman :--------+ m4. Marina :-----+ m2. Clarence John Boettiger (1900-1950) :------------3. Prof. John Roosevelt Boettiger (1939) (he has 7 grandchildren) :------------+ m. 1960 Deborah Ann Bentley (1938) :-----------------4. Adam John Boettiger (1966) :-----------------4. Sara De Noyelles Boettiger (1968) :------------+ m2. 1971 Janet Alder :-----------------4. Joshua Alder Boettiger (1973) :-----------------4. Paul Woolf Adler Boettiger (1977) :------------+ m3. 1989 Nancy :-----+ m3. James Addison Halstead (1905-1984) :-----2. James Roosevelt (1907-1991) (debate: 3 or 7 children total) :-----+ m1. 1930 Betsey Maria Cushing (1908-1998) :------------3. Sara Delano Roosevelt (1932) :------------+ m1. 1953 Anthony di Bonaventura (1929) :-----------------4. Anthony Peter di Bonaventura (1954) :-----------------4. Andrea Isabelle di Bonaventura (1956) :-----------------+ m. Unknown Greene :-----------------4. Peter John di Bonaventura (1956) :-----------------4. Sarina Rosario di Bonaventura (1959) :-----------------+ m. Philip Steven Birsch :-----------------4. Betsey Maria di Bonaventura (1963) :------------+ m2. 1973 Ronald A. Wilford :------------3. Kate Roosevelt (1936) :------------+ m. William Haddad (1928) :-----------------4. Laura Whitney Haddad (1962) :-----------------+ m. Steven Chiucchini :-----------------4. Andrea Whitney Haddad (1965) :-----------------4. Camilla Cushing Haddad (1967) :-----+ m2. 1941 Romelle Theresa Schneider (c1915-?) :------------3. James Roosevelt, Jr. (1945) :------------+ m. Ann Martha Conlon (1945) :-----------------4. Kathleen Roosevelt (1978) :-----------------4. Tracy Roosevelt (1982) :-----------------4. Maura Roosevelt (1984) :------------3. Michael Anthony Roosevelt (1946) :------------+ m. Deborah Wilson Horn (1947) :-----------------4. Scott Michael Roosevelt (1978) :-----------------4. Matthew Roosevelt :-----------------4. Nicholas Roosevelt :------------3. Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1948) :------------+ m. Kent Johnston (1945) :-----------------4. Elizabeth Amy Johnston (1975) :-----------------4. Margaret Johnston :-----+ m3. 1956 Gladys Irene Kitchenmaster Owens (1917-1987) :------------3. Hall Delano Roosevelt (1957) :------------+ m. Janice :-----------------4. James Austin Roosevelt (1991) :-----------------4. Hall Delano Roosevelt (1992) :-----+ m4. 1969 Mary Lena Winskill (1939) :------------3. Rebecca Mary Roosevelt (1971) :-----2. Franklin Roosevelt (1909-1909) :-----2. Elliott Roosevelt (1910-1990) :-----+ m1. 1932 Elizabeth Browning Donner (1911-1980) :------------3. William Donner Roosevelt (1931-2003) :------------+ m1. 1957 Karyl Kyle :-----------------4. Christopher Kyle Roosevelt (1959) :-----------------4. Dana Donnor Roosevelt :-----------------4. Nicholas Roosevelt :-----------------4. Graham Roosevelt :------------+ m2. 1969 Ruth Barrons :------------+ m3. 1983 Ava Elizabeth Fitchner :-----+ m2. 1933 Ruth Josephine Googins (1909-1974) :------------3. Ruth Chandler Roosevelt (1934) :------------+ m. Henry Dickinson Lindsley (1928) :-----------------4. Ruth Roosevelt Lindsley (1957) :-----------------4. Henry Hays Lindsley (1958) :-----------------4. Chandler Roosevelt Lindsley (1964) :------------3. Elliott Roosevelt (1936) :------------+ m. Jo Anne McFadden (1937) :-----------------4. Laura Roosevelt (1960) :-----------------+ m. W. A. Chammah (1955) :-----------------4. Elliott Roosevelt, III (1963) :-----------------4. Elizabeth Roosevelt (1965) :-----------------4. David Anthony Roosevelt (1970) :------------3. David Boynton Roosevelt (1942) :------------+ m1. Carol Elizabeth Smith :------------+ m2. Michele Josephine Chopen (1943) :-----+ m3. 1944 Faye Margaret Emerson (1917-1983) :-----+ m4. 1951. Minnewa Bell (1911-1983) :-----+ m5. 1960 Patricia Peabody Whitehead (1922) :------------3. Livingston Delano Roosevelt (1962-1962) :-----2. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1914-1988) :-----+ m1. 1937 Ethel du Pont (1916-1965) :------------3. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1939) :------------+ m. Grace Ramsey Goodyear (1941) :-----------------4. Phoebe Louisa Roosevelt (1965) :-----------------4. Nicholas Martin Roosevelt (1966) :-----------------4. Amelia Roosevelt (1966) :------------3. Christopher du Pont Roosevelt (1940) :------------+ m. Rosalind Havemeyer (1940) :-----+ m2. 1949 Suzanne Perrin (1921) :------------3. Nancy Suzanne Roosevelt (1952) :------------+ m. Thomas Ellis Ireland (1949) :------------3. Laura Delano Roosevelt (1959) :------------+ m. Charles Henry Silberstein :-----+ m3. 1970 Felicia Schiff Warburg Sarnoff :-----+ m4. 1977 Patricia Louise Oakes (1951) :------------3. John Alexander Roosevelt (1977) :-----+ m5. 1951 Linda McKay Stevenson Weicker (1939) :-----2. John Aspinwall Roosevelt (1916-1981) :-----+ m1. 1938 Anne Lindsay Clark (1916-1973) :------------3. Infant Roosevelt (1939-1939) :------------3. Haven Clark Roosevelt (1940) :------------+ m. Hetty Archer Knowlton (1938) :------------3. Anne Sturgis Roosevelt (1942) :------------+ m1. Douglas Sigler Luke, Jr. (1941) :------------+ m2. Nicholas J. Gibson :------------3. Sara Delano Roosevelt (1946-1960) :------------3. Joan Lindsay Roosevelt (1952-1997) :------------+ m. Peter Lasher Schoonmaker :-----+ m2. 1965 Irene Boyd McAlpin (1931) 33. Harry S Truman :1. Harry S Truman (1884-1972) :+ m. Elizabeth Virginia Wallace (1885-1982) :-----2. Margaret Truman (1924-2008) :-----+ m. Elbert Clifton Daniel Jr. (1912-2000) :----------3. Clifton Truman Daniel (1957) :----------+ m. Polly Bennett :---------------4. Aimee Elizabeth Daniel :---------------4 Wesley Truman Daniel :---------------4 Gates Daniel :----------3. William Wallace Daniel (1959-2000) :----------3. Harrison Gates Daniel (1963) :----------3. Thomas Washington Daniel (1966) :----------+ m. Nina Angelene Barrigar :---------------4 Olivia Maxwell Daniel :---------------4 Truman Daniel 34. Dwight David Eisenhower :1. Dwight David Eisenhower (1890-1969) :+ m. Mamie Geneva Doud (1896-1979) :-----2. Doud Dwight Eisenhower (1917-1921) :-----2. John Sheldon Doud Eisenhower (1922) :-----+ m1. Barbara Jean Thompson :----------3. Dwight David Eisenhower II (1948) :----------+ m. Julie Nixon (1948) :---------------4. Jennie Elizabeth Eisenhower (1978) :---------------4. Alexander Richard Eisenhower (1980) :---------------4. Melanie Catherine Eisenhower (1984) :----------3. Barbara Anne Eisenhower (1949) :----------+ m. Fernando Echavarria :---------------4. Adriana Echavarria (1969) :----------3. Susan Elaine Eisenhower (1951) :----------+ m. Roald Zinnurovich Sagdeev (1932) :----------3. Mary Jean Eisenhower (1955) :-----+ m2. Joanne Thompson 35. John Fitzgerald Kennedy :1. John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963) :+ m. Jacqueline Lee Bouvier (1929-1994) :-----2. Arabella Kennedy (1956-1956) :-----2. Caroline Bouvier Kennedy (1957) :-----+ m. Edwin Arthur Schlossberg (1945) :---------3. Rose Kennedy Schlossberg (1988) :---------3. Tatiana Celia Kennedy Schlossberg (1990) :---------3. John Bouvier Kennedy Schlossberg (1993) :-----2. John Fitzgerald Kennedy, Jr. (1960-1999) :-----+ m. Carolyn Jeanne Bessette (1966-1999) :-----2. Patrick Bouvier Kennedy (1963-1963) 36. Lyndon Baines Johnson :1. Lyndon Baines Johnson (1908-1973) :+ m1. Claudia Alta Taylor (1912-2007) :-----2. Lynda Bird Johnson (1944) :-----+ m. Charles Spittal Robb (1939) :----------3. Lucinda Desha Robb (1968) :----------+ m. Lawrence Bennett Florio (1969) :---------------4. Madeline Taylor Florio (2006) :----------3. Catherine Lewis Robb (1970) :----------3. Jennifer Wickliffe Robb (1978) :-----2. Luci Baines Johnson (1947) :-----+ m1. Patrick John Nugent (1943) :----------3. Patrick Lyndon Nugent (1967) :----------+ m. Nicole Tatum (1967) :---------------4. Tatum Rebekah Nugent (1995) :---------------4. Taylor Baines Nugent (1998) :----------3. Nicole Marie Nugent (1970) :----------+ m. Richard Brent Covert (1966) :---------------4. Johnson Saunders Covert (1996) :---------------4. Claudia Robinson Covert (1998) :----------3. Rebekah Johnson Nugent (1974) :----------+ m. Jeremy McIntosh (1974) :---------------4. Eloise Patrick Turpin McIntosh (1999) :---------------4. Tucker William Thomas McIntosh (2001) :---------------4. Luci Bella Rogers McIntosh (2003) :----------3. Claudia Taylor Nugent (1976) :----------+ m. Steven Howard Brod (1975) :---------------4. Sophia Baines Brod (2004) :---------------4. Isabella Taylor Brod (2005) :-----+ m2. Ian J. Turpin :+ relationship with Madeleine Duncan Brown (1925-2002) :-----2. Steven Mark Brown (1950-1990 (alleged) 37. Richard Milhous Nixon :1. Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) :+ m. Thelma Catherine Ryan (1912-1993) :-----2. Patricia Nixon (1946) :-----+ m. Edward Ridley Finch Cox (1946) :----------3. Christopher Nixon Cox (1979) :-----2. Julie Nixon (1948) :-----+ m. Dwight David Eisenhower II (1948) (grandson of President Eisenhower) :----------3. Jennie Elizabeth Eisenhower (1978) :----------3. Alexander Richard Eisenhower (1980) :----------3. Melanie Catherine Eisenhower (1984) 38. Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. :1. Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. (1913-2006)/Leslie Lynch King, Jr. :+ m. Elizabeth Anne Bloomer (1918-2011) :-----2. Rev. Michael Gerald Ford (1950) :-----+ m. Gayle Ann Brumbaugh (1951) :----------3. Sarah Joyce Ford (1979) :----------+ m. Blake Goodfellow :-------------4. Riley Ann Goodfellow (2001) :-------------4. Ford William Goodfellow (2003) :-------------4. Brady Michael Goodfellow (2005) :----------3. Rebekah Elizabeth Ford (1982) :----------+ m. Clay Cooke :----------3. Hannah Gayle Ford (1985) :-----2. John Gardner Ford (1952) :-----+ m. Juliann Felando :----------3. Christian Gerald Ford (1997) :----------3. Jonathan August Ford (1999) :-----2. Steven Meigs Ford (1956) :-----2. Susan Elizabeth Ford (1957) :-----+ m1. Charles Vance :----------3. Tyne Mary Vance (1980) : ----------+ m. Hector Berlanga :----------3. Heather Elizabeth Vance (1983) : ----------+ m. Jeffrey Devers :-----+ m2. Vaden Bales 39. James Earl Carter, Jr. :1. James Earl Carter, Jr. (1924) :+ m. Eleanor Rosalynn Smith (1927) :-----2. John William Carter (1947) :-----+ m1. Juliet Lanford :----------3. Jason John Carter (1975) :----------+ m. Kate :---------------4. Henry Lewis Carter (2006) :----------3. Sarah Rosemary Carter (1978) :-----+ m2. Elizabeth Brasfield :-----2. James Earl Carter, III (1950) :-----+ m1. Caron Griffin :----------3. James Earl Carter, IV (1977) :-----+ m2. Ginger Hodges :----------3. Margaret Alicia Carter (1987) :-----+ m3. Becky Payne :-----2. Donnell Jeffrey Carter (1952) :-----+ m. Annette Jene Davis :----------3. Joshua Jeffrey Carter (1984) :----------3. Jeremy Davis Carter (1987) :----------3. James Carlton Carter (1991) :-----2. Amy Lynn Carter (1967) :-----+ m. James Gregory Wentzel :----------3. Hugo James Wentzel (1999) 40. Ronald Wilson Reagan :1. Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) :+ m1. Jane Wyman (1917-2007) :-----2. Maureen Elizabeth Reagan (1941-2001) :-----+ m1. John Filippone :-----+ m2. David Sills :-----+ m3. Dennis Revell :----------3. Rita Mirembe (adopted) :-----2. Michael Reagan (1945) (adopted) :-----+ m1. Pamela Gail Putnam (1952) :-----+ m2. Colleen Sterns :----------3. Cameron Reagan :----------3. Ashley Reagan :-----2. Christine Reagan (1947-1947) :+ m2. Anne Frances Robbins (1921)/Nancy Davis :-----2. Patricia Ann Reagan (1952) :-----+ m. Paul Grilley :-----2. Ronald Prescott Reagan (1958) :-----+ m. Doria Palmieri 41. George Herbert Walker Bush :1. George Herbert Walker Bush (1924) :+ m. Barbara Pierce (1925) :-----2. George Walker Bush (1946) :-----+ m. Laura Lane Welch (1946) :----------3. Barbara Pierce Bush (1981) :----------3. Jenna Welch Bush (1981) :----------+ m. Henry Chase Hager :-------------1. Margaret Laura "Mila" Hager (2013) :-----2. Pauline Robinson Bush (1949-1953) :-----2. John Ellis Bush (1953) :-----+ m. Columba Garnica Gallo :----------3. George Prescott Bush (1976) :----------+ m. Amanda Williams :----------3. Noelle Lucila Bush (1977) :----------3. John Ellis Bush, Jr. (1983) :-----2. Neil Mallon Bush (1955) :-----+ m1. Sharon Smith :----------3. Lauren Bush (1984) :----------3. Pierce Bush :----------3. Ashley Bush :-----+ m2. Maria Andrews :-----2. Marvin Pierce Bush (1956) :-----+ m. Margaret Conway Molster :----------3. Marshall Bush (adopted) :----------3. Walker Bush (adopted) :-----2. Dorothy Bush (1959) :-----+ m1. William LeBlond :----------3. Sam LeBlond :----------3. Ellie LeBlond :-----+ m2. Robert P. Koch :----------3. Robert Koch :----------3. Gigi Koch 42. William Jefferson Clinton :1. William Jefferson Blythe III/William Jefferson Clinton (1946) :+ m. Hillary Diane Rodham (1947) :-----2. Chelsea Victoria Clinton (1980) 43. George Walker Bush See father, above 44. Barack Hussein Obama :1. Barack Obama (1961) :+ m. Michelle Robinson (1964) :-----2. Malia Obama (1999) :-----2. Sasha Obama (2001) Statistics Key: C = Children; GC = Grandchildren; 1G = Great Grandchildren; 2G = Great-Great Grandchildren; etc. } |} Least and Most Statistics based on the above information: *Children **Least (0) - Washington, Madison, Jackson, Polk, and Buchanan **Most (16) - Tyler *Grandchildren **Most (46) - Tyler *Great Grandchildren **Most (40) - F. D. Roosevelt *Great-Great Grandchildren **Most (9) - Theodore Roosevely *Great-Great-Great Grandchildren **Most (4) - J. Q. Adams *Great-Great-Great-Great Grandchildren **Most (10) - J. Q. Adams *Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandchildren **Most (18) - J. Q. Adams *Descendants **Most (78) - F. D. Roosevelt Extinct Lines The following list of Presidents do not have any living descendants Notes References * Bonnie Angelo, First Families: The Impact of the White House on Their Lives, ISBN 0060563567 * William A. Degregorio, The Complete Book of U.S. Presidents, Wings Books, 1991 * Doug Wead, All the President's Children: Triumph and Tragedy in the Lives of America's First Families, Atria Books, New York, 2003, ISBN 0-7434-4631-3 Further reading * Larry D. Underwood. All the President's Children, Dageford Publishing, 2002, ISBN 1886225850 (a children's book) * Quinn-Musgrove, Sandra L. and Kanter, Sanford, America's Royalty: All the President's Children, Olympic Marketing, ISBN 0313236453 External links * Lythgoes genealogy search Descendants